


Mine

by Hanna



Series: Prompt fics [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Loki's up to no good, M/M, Magic bonds, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rest in my arms<br/>Sleep in my bed<br/>There is a design<br/>To what I did and said"</p>
<p>Written for the above prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fill for the prompt. Could take place pre-Thor or post-Avengers, doesn't matter.

Thor was snoring as he lay sprawled on the covers, spread eagled, one ankle curved around Loki’s leg. Loki smirked as he watched him, reached a hand out to stroke the strong line of his shoulder blade, a faint green seidor mist following his hand. A faint image of laughter, lightning and a bilgesnipe pushed at the link he’d created between them. A most intimate link, one which Thor would never be able to break. Loki would see to it that he would never want to.

Loki pressed his lips to the back of Thor’s neck with tenderness he didn’t feel. He idly dug back through the link and laughed delightedly when he saw how far back Thor’s repressed feelings went. Really, he should have done this _decades_ ago.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against the shell of Thor’s ear.

“You’re mine,” he whispered, and Thor sighed in contentment, a hand curling around Loki’s. “ _Mine._ ” Thor snuffled in his sleep and pulled Loki closer. Loki let him, letting affection (twisted but very real; he might as well use it to his advantage) slip through the bond. Thor sighed and turned his face to Loki’s, his eyes open a crack.

A very faint smile was on his lips.

“Loki,” he murmured lovingly and Loki brushed a hand down his face, watching Thor’s eyelids drooping with it with no magic at all.

“Sleep, Thor,” he murmured. “I’m here.” Thor’s smile widened.

“Loki,” he murmured again and his breathing slipped back into sleep-breathing. Loki smiled, dark and triumphant.

“ _Mine._ ”


End file.
